Here's to the Men: The Chaco War (History of Margovya)
|Row 2 title=Produced by |Row 2 info= Godofredo Mariano Productions |Row 3 title=Written by |Row 3 info=Anastas Karpov Pristina Quarimova Aleksey Lisunov Godofredo |Row 4 title=Starring |Row 4 info= and |Row 5 title=Distributed by |Row 5 info=Margovyan National Pictures (international) Pankavuranov Pictures (Margovya) |Row 6 title=Release date |Row 6 info=July 26, 2017 |Row 7 title=Duration |Row 7 info=135 minutes |Row 8 title=Budget |Row 8 info=m120 million |Row 9 title=Box office |Row 9 info=m340 million }}Here's to the Men: The Chaco War is a 2017 Margovyan war film directed by and starring , and along with an ensemble cast. The film continues the alternate history story established by the TV series and by representing the alternate and still-Hispanicized Margovia's entry into the between Bolivia and Paraguay. However, instead of assisting Bolivia against Paraguay as in the original timeline, The Chaco War depicts the alternate Margovia taking advantage of the Chaco War to invade Bolivia and "regain the Arbat homeland". The film began principal photography on June 2015 and was filmed on location in Margovya and Bolivia with a budget of over 120 million margots. It premiered on July 26, 2017 and eventually grossed over 340 million margots nationwide and received mixed to positive reviews upon release, with critics praising the attention to historical detail while at the same time panning the pacing of the story. It received nominations in prominent Margovyan and South American film festivals. Plot On New Year's Day 1932, the Democratic Alliance, the group of military officers in charge of the government of the Republic of Margovia, tables an emergency meeting regarding the disturbing news about a potential war brewing between Margovia's neighbor and over the region. Lieutenant Colonel Agustin San Pablo (Khristenko), whose connections and friendships with Bolivian military and government officials helped secure the Democratic Alliance's victory over the old military junta of Margovia, tries to urge his fellow officers to side with Bolivia as he believes that Bolivia, having the superior manpower and armaments, will win any war for the Chaco. But both President (Umalin) and Colonel Juan Arbat (Tramvitumov) believe that should Bolivia and Paraguay enter into a war against each other, Margovia should take advantage and invade Bolivia in order to retake the Greater Arbat homeland as a first step in uniting all of the Arbat people under one nation and one flag. San Pablo, seeing that he has lost influence with the Democratic Alliance, leaves the meeting. On February 28, while watching a fireworks display that is part of the country's celebrations of the birthday of the Margovian libertador Bernardo Carruthers, President Mariano and a number of members of his entourage are killed by San Pablo using a mounted on the fireworks barge opposite the Margovian Palace balcony where Mariano and his entourage were watching the fireworks. San Pablo then flees the scene on a horse, riding all the way from Icol to Ciudad Arbat where he is eventually cornered and killed by members of the 15th Regiment of Light Dragoons, Mariano's personal Army regiment. Hours after Mariano's assassination, and before San Pablo had been cornered and killed in Ciudad Arbat, the Democratic Alliance votes Colonel Arbat as their new president by secret ballot. On June 16, Tadeo Flamini (Morozov) and Elena Vosotros (Glaser) visit their Margovian Revolution commander, the retired and now-ailing Luis Menezes (Chakulakov) and talk about the commencement of hostilities between Bolivia and Paraguay in the Gran Chaco. Menezes claims that now that both Mariano and San Pablo are out of the way, nothing will stop Arbat from pursuing his dream of conquering the entirety of the historical homeland of the Arbat people and uniting them under the Margovian banner, and that Bolivia will be his first target now that the latter nation is about to go to war against Paraguay. Flamini, who has grown tired of his job as a canning factory worker following the Revolution, hopes that the Margovian invasion of Bolivia will come soon so that he can sign up to become a soldier once again while Vosotros prays that war will never come to Margovia ever again. President Arbat announces the suspension of the cancellation of nationwide conscription and calls for both volunteers and a new batch of conscripts for the Margovian Army. Flamini signs up for another tour of duty with the help of a fellow Margovian Revolution veteran, Ciriaco Moreno (Arigov). For his services to the Army during the Revolution, Flamini is given the rank of first lieutenant and reassigned to the 95th Infantry Regiment. Reporting for duty the next day, Flamini discovers that his friends and fellow veterans Samuel Zapata (Kubasov) and Jan Barton (Vinogradova) have also reenlisted and that they are once again part of the same platoon. Meanwhile, Vosotros is called up for the Nurse Corps. President Arbat orders the deployment of the 3rd Army Corps to the border with Bolivia on the night of September 8. Moreno reveals to Flamini that he has been struck by syphilis, a consequence of his philandering lifestyle back in the Margovian Revolution. On September 9, 1932, the Margovian 3rd Army Corps crosses the border with Bolivia and initiates war with the surprised defenders. During the attack on Fortin Cazador, Ciriaco Moreno leads a futile charge against the fortin's defenses and is killed along with two-thirds of his men, but the charge serves as a diversion for other Margovian forces, including Flamini's regiment to surround and besiege Fortin Cazador. Moreno is posthumously awarded the Order of Beata Conrada for his valor and bravery. The Margovian invasion of Bolivia takes the latter by surprise, and because the majority of Bolivian forces are tied up in the Chaco against the Paraguayans, the Margovians accomplish the majority of the objectives set out before them by President Arbat, conquering three-fourths of the territory to the north of the Rio Madre de Dios in just six weeks. The 95th Infantry Regiment is the first Margovian unit to actually reach the river, putting the town of Riberalta under direct threat. Lieutenant Colonel Juan Ramon Polavieja (Movchovsky), commander of the 95th Infantry, establishes his command post at the town of Las Piedras and waits for the order to cross the river. President Arbat arrives at Las Piedras to inspect the troops and then he personally gives the command to move in on Riberalta. Margovian soldiers, including Flamini's platoon, cross the Rio Madre de Dios to surround Riberalta and then, with limited artillery support (as the artillery battalion attached to the 95th had to move their guns to places within range of Riberalta) commences the attack. It takes a week before Riberalta falls to the Margovian Army with Flamini himself raising "El Cuatro Colores" over the local church after a final last stand by the tiny Bolivian garrison charged with defending the town. Over in the town of Cachuela Esperanza, an assault by a combined force of infantry and tanks and Khristenko V armored cars (inspired by the ) is assisted by the newly formed Margovian Army Air Corps led by Major Rolando Casimiro (Joyner), whose strafing runs on the Bolivian defensive positions allow the Margovians to conquer the town as well. Cast ;Margovian Army * as First Lieutenant Tadeo Flamini * as Sergeant Samuel Zapata * as Staff Sergeant Jan Barton * as Corporal Orlando San Sebastian * as Private Isidro Etchegaray * as Major (retired) Luis Octavio Menezes * as Lieutenant Colonel Juan Ramon Polavieja * as Corporal Efren Panaquer * as Corporal Juan Evangelista Barbaro ;Nurse Corps * as Major Luisa Steiner * as Lieutenant Wislawa Szczesny * as Sergeant Maria Elena Vosotros * as Nurse Winifreda Orsini * as Nurse Fernanda Galvez * as Nurse Susanna Madrigal ;Margovian Army Air Corps * as Lieutenant Colonel Lorenzo Balconaje * as Captain/Major Rolando "Lando" Casimiro * as Lieutenant Urbano Urdaneta * as Sergeant Osvaldo Barriga * as Sergeant Simon Pedro Gallegos * as Corporal Alfredo Nazareno ;Margovian Government * as President Colonel Juan Arbat * as Colonel Edilberto Cuadrado * as Lieutenant Colonel Leonidas Reyes * as Colonel Ireneo Amaro * as President Colonel * as Colonel Agustin San Pablo Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Media Category:Films (Media, History of Margovya) Category:Chaco War